


Dotted Crepe

by DiegoonNio



Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Lyna has an important mission for the Warrior of Light: Lock the Crystal Exarch out of the Crystal Tower so he can't work.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697884
Kudos: 23





	Dotted Crepe

**Author's Note:**

> Only fluff. Nothing bad happens here.  
> The only bad thing is this hasn't been beta read.

The Crystal Exarch sighed as he massaged his temples. He had been working on paperwork for the last few hours but the pile seemed to have barely gone down. At this rate he’d be working into the night…

A red dot caught his attention. It danced slowly along the page he had been reading before zooming off. He tilted his head in confusion before shaking his head. It was probably a figment of his imagination. Thinking that was the case, he went back to work.

But the dot appeared again. He frowned at it before smacking it. The dot was now on the top of his hand. Hearing faint giggling, he sighed and pulled his hand away. “Do you need something? I’m afraid I’m quite busy today,” He called out but there was no answer. Instead the dot reappeared on his paper and moved as if gesturing towards the doorway. He ignored it though. There was too much work to get done.

Or at least he tried to ignore it. His ear flicked in annoyance as the dot began to move faster making it hard to ignore. Slamming his hand on the dot, it zoomed away onto the floor. He glared at it as relaxed back but the dot quickly returned to his desk. Scowling, he finally stood up and the dot zipped back to floor and danced in lazy figure eights. He headed towards it causing the dot to move towards the door. It exited first and he followed. However as he stepped out the dot had vanished.

“What…?” He looked at floor in confusion before jumping as the door behind him slammed shut. Spinning around, he huffed at the grinning Miqo’te. “Just because you’re the Warrior of Light doesn’t mean you can play pranks on others like that.”

“Raha annoyed over a prank? My have the times have changed,” N’lyoh laughed as he in for a kiss. The Exarch turned his head stubbornly but the kiss on his cheek did get a smile to tug at his lips. “You must have been working too long.”

“More like annoyed with that dot. What kind of magic was that anyway?” G’raha questioned as his annoyance began to fade.

“A Garlean invention known as a laser pointed.” The blond held up a small device and pointed it at the wall. Once again the dot appeared. “With just a push of a button, you can easily point out objects. Pretty neat, huh?”

“May I see it?” G’raha asked before holding out his hand. Taking the small contraption, he began to study it carefully. “It’s not that extravagant but it certainly has its merits. With this you could- ah!”

N’lyoh reached forward fast as G’raha cried out. Taking the laser pointer, he looked at the other’s eyes in concern. “Should have warned you about that. Don’t look directly into the light. It’s rather painful.”

“Never mind. It’s a not that great,” The Exarch huffed as he tried to blink away the tears that came automatically. He was about to say something else when he noticed the Warrior’s concerned expression. “I’m alright. But I could use a tissue… It didn’t even hurt that badly yet my eyes are watering like crazy.”

“I got one,” N’lyoh replied as he pulled out a familiar, red handkerchief. Reaching forward, he gently dabbed around G’raha’s eyes. “Reminds me back in Mor Dhona when you got dust in your eyes. Your tears made your left eye more vibrant. It was normally a cyan but it looked more emerald when you cried.”

The Exarch snorted at that. “I am not and was not crying. If I recall correctly, that too was because of one of your pranks.”

“It was revenge!”

“And what was this prank for? I haven’t pranked you at all recently,” G’raha chuckled as he leaned up to give N’lyoh a kiss on the lips. “And as much as I enjoy this banter, I have work to do. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Nope.”

The Exarch paused. “…Pardon?”

N’lyoh held up a small key with a smirk. “I have orders from Captain Lyna to lock the Crystal Exarch out of his office- actually she said tower but that seems a bit impossible to do.”

“Lyoh please-“

“Nope. Orders are orders~” N’lyoh practically sang as he pocketed the key. With a small bow, he held his hand. “Accompany me for a little stroll and I’ll let you back in. Besides, the fresh air will do you wonders.”

G’raha sighed before smiling softly and taking the hand. “Alright. But only a small one.”

“Of course, of couse.” N’lyoh smiled as he kissed the hand. Holding the Exarch’s hand, he led the way out of the tower and pass the guards. Lyna wasn’t among them but those keeping watch were happy enough for her that the Crystal Exarch was stepping away from his desk.

The two of them strolled through the streets. Fortunately for them, people only greeted and gave them a short. It was uneventful leaving them time to enjoy each other’s company. After a while N’lyoh stopped. “We’re here.”

“Here…?” G’raha looked at the stall in front of them. It was plain with no distinguishable features. “What is this?”

“A crepe stall Ryne told me about. Do you still like strawberries?”

G’raha smiled softly. “I do.”

“Great. Ryne said the strawberry one was delicious. Excuse me,” N’yloh called to the attendant. “I need a strawberry and cream crepe and a… chocolate banana one, please.”

“Well if it ain’t the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness. Don’t see you two wandering here often. Thanks for all you help with…” The attendant prattled on as he made their orders. The two Miqo’tes exchanced glances before chuckling softly. This was what they had been expecrting to happen earlier. A few minutes later they’re crepes were handed over. “Here you two are. Thanks again for all your help.”

“It’s no trouble. How much do we owe you?”

“Owe me? You two do enough for a lifetime supply,” The attendant laughed. His expression turned serious though as N’lyoh reached for his wallet. “Don’t you dare, sonny. The only thing I’m good at is making snacks. If I can provide some relief to those working hard for the city, than I can say I’m helping pulling my weight.”

N’lyoh paused before dropping his hand and nodding. “I understand.”

“These look delicious. Keep up the good work.” The Crystal Exarch smiled before nodding to the gardens. “Shall we take a seat over there.”

The attendant beamed as the two walked away. “Glad to see the Exarch enjoying life.”

The two made their way to a bench surrounded by foliage. If they looked up they could see the Crystal Tower but everything else was hidden. “It’s nice to be surrounded by plants instead of rock every now and again.”

“Thought about putting some potted plants in the tower?” N’lyoh questioned as he took a bite of his crepe. “Could be refreshing.”

“I’ve… tried. But I forget to water them and then they die,” G’raha admitted with a sheepish smile. Taking a small bite he let out a small, happy noise. “Ryne was right. These are delicious. Ah. You have some chocolate here.”

N’lyoh wiped the spot before pointing at a place on his cheek. “You too. You have some cream here. No- right here. A little over… Let me get it.”

Leaning forward, he licked the cream off of G’raha’s cheek. Ge pulled back slightly to see the Exarch flush bright red. Chuckling lowly, he captured the other’s lips with his own. It was a short kiss that promised more later.

“Well that was sweet,” N’lyoh noted as he licked his lips. “Can’t tell if that was the crepe or just you.”

“I doubt there was that much flavoring on my lips,” G’raha countered as he held up his crepe. “Did you want some?”

“Of you? Yes~” N’lyoh purred as he moved in for another kiss. However, the crepe moved to block him.

“Not too much in public.”

“No one can see us here…” The warrior grumbled as he took a bite of the crepe. Chewing thoughtfully, he shook his head. “The sweetness is definitely from you. How about we continue inside~?”

“Unfortunately I have to get back to work,” The Exarch sighed as the chocolate crepe was offered to him. He took a small bite. “…this taste better from your lips too.”

“I’m glad you understand,” N’yloh hummed in approval as he leaned his head against G’raha’s shoulder. His hand gently reaching for the other’s human one. “You’re right though. I guess you should get back to work. But… I did read one of your novels. Office desks make a great place for-“

G’raha head-butted him before resting his head against his. “I thought I told you to stop reading those.”

“…that wasn’t a no,” N’lyoh noted before pulling back to avoid another head-butt. The two stared at each other a moment before laughing and returning to leaning against each other. “This was nice. You should take breaks more often.”

“I’ll try,” G’raha promised before the two fell into a comfortable silence. They took their time finishing the crepe as they wanted the moment to last longer. Eventually they finished but they continued to sit there in content until a bell chimed in the distance.

“Guess I need to get you back,” N’yloh sighed as he slowly stood. With a smile, he held out his hand. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” The Exarch nodded as he took the hand. The two took their time returning to the Crystal Tower. They greeted the guard before entering.

“Looks like we’re here,” N’lyoh almost pouted as they reached the office. He tried to move his hand away from G’raha but the other wouldn’t let go. Instead the Exarch reached into the pocket with his free hand and grabbed the key.

“Looks like I have plenty still to do,” G’raha said nonchalantly but a glint of mischief was in his eyes. “I’ll need that work on my desk.”

N’lyoh smirked slightly. “Right away,” He replied as he followed the Exarch inside. The door closed behind them followed by a click as it locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will I continue? Probably because I do enjoy desk romance. But that'll be on Sinful Sunday.  
> Feel free to use these ideas in your writing or art. Try to credit me though if I inspire you. You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


End file.
